The way it feels to be completely intertwined
by nodistancelefttorun
Summary: Oneshot. Kurt is trying to study but how can he when Blaine is being the most adorable puppy ever?


**A/N: I should be writing on my other fic Enchanted, but then I found a draft on my phone that I just had to finish and voila, look what came out. It's just a lot of fluff and Klaine being adorable.**

* * *

"Kurt! Hey Kurt! Hey look at me! Hey Kurt!"

Kurt sighed and spun his chair around. Blaine was really getting on his last nerve with his puppiness. Kurt was trying to study but how could he when every other second, Blaine would either throw himself at him or start up a tickling battle or knock over a lamp and create a mess that Kurt had to clean up. He was like a careless puppy that Kurt was babysitting.

This time the interruption was more innocent though. He held up a CD, smiling widely. "Can I put it on?"

Kurt shrugged, not paying attention to what exactly he was agreeing to just so he could turn back to his homework – he was working on an essay about nuclear weapons and their effect on the world.

Before he knew it, his papers were scattered all across his bedroom floor and Blaine was tugging on him to get up and dance with him, crying 'OH YEAH' in Kurt's poor ear.

_Oh great._

He resisted Blaine's hold on him and remained seated.

Blaine, however, did not seem discouraged by Kurt's lack of interest. Instead he did a little twirl before he continued on with the lyrics to the song. Twisting and turning, doing little skips across the carpet, he danced his way through the room, teasing Kurt to join him by tugging on him and smiling. When none of these things worked he jumped up on the bed, clutching his hands to his heart, mock sobbing, "I am in misery, there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah..."

He kept to the real lyrics, though he slowed down the pace to really have time to work his eyebrows and mouth into that adorably sad pout, making the "oh yeah" slow and heartbreaking. "Why won't you answer me, the silence is slowly killing me..."

He fell to his knees, still clutching his heart, giving Kurt his most adorable puppy eyes.

Kurt rolled his eyes, although a smile tugged on the corner of his lips. He finally gave up and abandoned his comfy chair.

Grinning widely, Blaine got to his feet and worked up the pace again so he was singing along to the CD. "You really got me bad, you really got me bad! Now I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back."

He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him up on the bed, twirling him around while singing, "Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine, the way it feels to be completely intertwined."

Kurt chimed in, smiling widely as their voices mixed together in a not-so-perfect, but utterly charming harmony that they easily fell into without effort as they'd done this countless times before. "Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know. It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show."

Blaine let go of his hands and cupped his own hands together before opening them as if he was letting a bird fly out of its nest, singing, "So let me be, and I'll set you free!"

He jumped off the bed, dramatically gesturing up to Kurt, "You say your faith is shaken, and you might be mistaken."  
Without missing a beat, Kurt filled in, "You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun."  
Blaine put his hands on his head, shaking it back and forth as if he was being electrified, and staring wildly around him, going, "I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you. I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to go!"

As he sang the last word, Kurt jumped down next to him, grabbing his hands again as they both joined in on the chorus together. "I am in misery, there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah! Why won't you answer me, the silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah."

Blaine spun them both around so they were running in a kind of circle, hands linked together. Only that he didn't stop after one spin, but he went on and on and on until Kurt was giggling madly, begging him to stop. He didn't, though, and soon Kurt got so dizzy he simply tumbled into Blaine and sent them both crashing to the floor, Kurt falling on top of Blaine.

"Ouch, what was that for?", Blaine asked, rubbing the back of his head that had hit the edge of Kurt's bed. Kurt just laughed, too breathless to move off of Blaine.

"It's your own fault. I told you to stop, you know I get dizzy easily", he said, tilting his head upwards to smile at him.

Blaine looked down at him, humming in response. He moved to get up, but stopped when Kurt made a disapproving noise. "No, this was comfy."

"What about your essay? You were _so_ eager about that five minutes ago."

Kurt awkwardly crawled up so he was perched on his chest, though not relaying his entire body weight on the boy beneath, so he could look into his eyes. "That was before you decided to spread out said essay all over my room. You know I'm making you clean that up later, right?"

Blaine grinned. "You can always try."

Kurt scrunched his nose, making Blaine giggle with delight. "Oh, you're so cute."

Kurt did it again, earning another giggle from Blaine, and then heaved himself up to a sitting position. He looked around the room miserably. Papers were scattered all over the place.

"Blaine", he whined. "There were seven pages to that essay and now they're all mixed up with the songs you've written. You'll have to sort them for me."

"Can't take too much time, I haven't written that much."

Kurt gave him a disbelieving look. "No?"

Blaine sat up too, and looked around as well. There were at least twenty papers lying around them.

Kurt picked up the nearest one, quickly scanning it. "Oh god, is this what you wrote when I was in the shower?"

Blaine snatched it from his hands, quickly reading through it as well. He grinned widely. "Yeah, it is. Great song, isn't it?"

Kurt peered over his arm and read it again. Rolling his eyes fondly, he said, "Mhm, definitely your best work so far."

Blaine laughed that loud, uncontrolled laugh that always made Kurt smile like a total fool.

"Anyway, let's get cleaning", he said, and began picking up the sheets of paper and sorting them into "Blaine's pile of random" and "Kurt's pile of actual work".

Blaine was really good at writing songs when he actually tried, but all of these were either about eating cake, drawing rainbows or making the bed which actually translated into "Kurt making the bed and Blaine jumping around on it so Kurt has to redo it five times before Blaine is stopped from messing it up by Kurt distracting him with food".

Blaine scrunched up his nose and didn't move a muscle to help clean up. Instead that playful smile crept onto his face again. "Or we could go eat ice cream and dance around the house? Your parents won't be home for a couple of hours, right? We can clean this up later."

"I-"

"Oh! I can cook something!"

"I really think-"

"OH MY GOD, Kurt, do you know what we should do!"

"No I-"

"Chocolate chip cookies! Oooh, yes, they are _so_ delicious! Let's, let's, let's!"

"But I-"

"Ooooh, do you think we could have sprinkles on them? Or is that too much?"

"I-"

"No of course it's not too much, you can never get too much sprink-"

Kurt silenced him by tugging him forward and smashing their lips together, his fingers curling around Blaine's neck and tugging softly at Blaine's hair that, after a gel free night, was quite smooth and slightly curly.

It was quite successful in the way that it silenced Blaine's rambling, and Blaine's muffled protests died away as he melted into the kiss. When they parted, his face was blissful and relaxed.

He reached for Kurt's hand, and smiled. "Let's go bake, and then I'll write the rest of your essay."

Kurt grinned, and released his hand to put an escaping curl in place next to Blaine's ear. "No offence, but I'd rather do it myself. Essays have never been your strength."

Blaine pulled a mock sad face. "Shouldn't you be nicer to me?"

"I'll be nice when you stop writing inappropriate showering songs about me", Kurt said and, without waiting for a reply, kissed his temple before dragging him off to the kitchen.

He tried his best not to laugh as Blaine began humming Belle from Beauty and the Beast, fairly certain his oh-so-devoted boyfriend changed every 'Belle' into a 'Kurt'.


End file.
